


when the cat's away

by jhoom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Deansturbation, F/F, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, PWP, implied/background dean/cas/lisa, implied/background destiel, magnificent refractory period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7549522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhoom/pseuds/jhoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean’s home alone while his parents drop Sam off at camp for the summer.  He fully intends to enjoy having the house to himself, though his plans kinda get sidetracked when he realizes just what he can do with all that privacy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when the cat's away

**Author's Note:**

> this was just a practice in writing something short and fast - overall a success??
> 
> visit me on tumblr at [jhoomwrites](http://jhoomwrites.tumblr.com/)

You might think it’s kinda weird that in his 18 years living in Lawrence, this is the first _whole day_  Dean has had the house to himself.  Ever.  Period.  End of dramatic reveal.  


He grew up in Lawrence with his parents and kid brother, but his family spent a lot of time together.  There was always somewhat at home, and if he _were_ by chance on his own, it wasn’t for more a few hours before Sammy came home from school or his parents got back from work.  It just wasn’t something he was used to.  

So understandably, when his parents took Sam to camp at he beginning of the summer, he had tons of plans on how to enjoy the peace and quiet.  He’d made a whole list of things he was gonna do.  Walk around in just his boxers (because his mom wouldn’t be there to nag him).  Take the Impala for a little ride (because his dad wouldn’t be around to insist he not go to fast or drive too far).  And eat a whole pie while marathoning _Lord of the Rings_  (because he didn’t want Sam’s sass about his eating habits).  Perfect.  Day.

He got up and immediately noticed two things.  First, that the house was amazingly _quiet_  for a Sunday morning.  And second, he had some serious morning wood.  

He had a whole day of pampering himself, so he figured starting by jerking off was pretty much on par for what he was going for today.  So he did, not even needing more than a few minutes, the residual images from his dreams giving him enough to come without much effort on his part.  With that taken care of, he went downstairs for breakfast.

His downfall, he’ll later reflect, was probably with bullet point number one on his to-do list.  As he sat at he kitchen table, which never felt so giant with just him sitting there eating some Fruity Pebbles, he thought about how _freeing_  it was to be able to walk around in his boxers.  No one was going to see him or know.  He could be comfy all day without anyone judging him.

No one would see...

Huh.

So maybe he’d gotten a little caught up on that thought.  Was a bit... invigorated by the possibilities.  He’d slide one hand up his abdomen to his nipples, tweaking them a bit and _loving_  how _wrong_  it was to be doing this in the kitchen.  Dick perking up in interest, he dropped his spoon and leaned back in the chair to give it his full attention.

He may or may not have jerked off in the kitchen.  And then used a dish towel to clean himself up.

When he took a shower, what happened next wasn’t really his fault, okay?  His shower was his usual jerk off spot.  It was the only place in the house he was safe from being walked in on.  The lock on his bedroom was crap, easily opened just by wiggling the handle enough times (something Sam had done on more than one occasion), so he enjoyed his shower time.  

So really, is it any surprise that Dean’s body _recognized_  his favorite masturbation spot?  Of course not.  He was usually hard before the water properly heated up.  

Today was no different.  Usually he’d give in and rub out a quick one, but he’d already come twice today.  There was interest, sure, but no urgency.  Ignoring his half-hard dick, he went about soaping himself up.  When he got to his groin, he was a bit surprised that he wasn’t over-stimulated.  Experimentally, he gave himself a quick stroke.  

Yeah, that was pretty good.  Still no urgency, but he was definitely considering it.

He stroked himself lazily a few more times with his right hand while the left kept soaping himself up.  Which lead to his fingers  _accidentally_  (yes, he will definitely claim it was an accident) circling his rim.  And then pushing inside.  I mean, he was just being thorough with his shower, right?

Jerk off session number three complete, Dean decided to re-evaluate his plans for the day.

Watching _Lord of the Rings_  became watching a porno with his laptop hooked up to the TV, speakers loudly blaring the moans and harsh sound of skin through the empty house.  He watched one of his favorites from BustyAsianBeauties.com, a couple girl on girl ones Benny had recommended, and the one of the guy who may or may not look like a ripped version of his friend Cas fucking himself on a massive dildo.  

(He _did_  watch _Lord of the Rings,_  but only in the periods between frantic jerk off sessions until he got bored of the porn.)

Dean passed out after the sixth or seventh time he came, sprawled out on the couch with his softening dick sticking out of his boxers.  Teenager or not, his body was struggling to keep up.

Six or seven orgasms or not, he woke up with a semi and a _brilliant_  idea. 

He sprung off the couch and power walked to the garage, too excited to even pretend to be chill.  Grabbing his keys off the hook, he opened up the Impala and slid into the backseat.  

To say he loved this car would be an understatement.  His dad had promised him he could take it with him to college, and he was going to fight tooth and nail to make sure that happened.  But for now, all he could think about was fucking his fist while feeling the leather under his bare ass.

It was admittedly getting harder to come.  Each time was taking a bit longer, and there was more and more pain mixed in.  And fuck if that wasn’t a turn on.  Who knew?  But it meant he had to get creative with his spank bank material.  

In the end, he came to the image of eating out Lisa Braden while Cas fucked him hard.

~~He was never going to be able to look either of them in the eyes again.~~

~~Totally worth it.~~

When he crawled into bed that night, he’d managed a record total of ten orgasms that day.  Ten.  In 15 hours.  He was a fucking god as far as he was concerned.  (A god that would probably spend the next 15 hours asleep just to recover.)  

It was an _awesome_  day.


End file.
